


Closing Time: 24.0

by wi1dmoon



Series: Closing Time [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雖然很詭異的現在才開始，但，從時序來說，這可以說是我一整個Kingsman系列的最初。<br/>從現在這一篇開始，和《In My Remaisn》那一本的三個故事都會有一些時間上的重疊，如果對照著看，可能會有不一樣的樂趣也不一定。<br/>希望大家可以享受這個系列，他們的關係從變動到穩定再到終於有了本質上的轉變，這是一個戀愛故事的開端，雖然可能暫時看來還遙遙無期。<br/>目前他們還是師徒、是朋友、是能夠依靠的伙伴與同僚，但改變可能總在不自知的那些時刻。<br/>那麼……開始吧:)<br/>PS. 當 & 變成 / ，你們會從 tag 上看見的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「別擔心，」青年舉起一隻手臂，神色從容，「不會有事的。」  
他嘴角上揚的弧線在夜色中意外優雅甚至洗練，入秋微涼的風吹亂青年金棕色的短髮，運動外套敞開的下擺在翻動之隙顯出海灣那一端小鎮綿延而去直至遠方的溫暖燈光，細小的光點乍看宛如群星舖落地面。他眨眨一隻眼，往後退了一步，再一步，他在感受到冷風捲過身體周遭時露出微笑，與虛空的距離縮減為零。

而後無聲，無聲地，  
墜落。

 

▲

 

老實說，如果不是Kay臨時有一個無法分身的任務，Eggsy是不會到聖陶德學院來的。

 

距離那個改變許多事──或者說，改變了Eggsy的人生──的V-day其實並不很久，做為一名剛踏進特務這個奇特、不得與外人道之的行業的年輕人，Eggsy不特別覺得自己適應良好，事實上，他經常感覺自己只在某一部份得心應手：那些更偏向使用本能應對的危險、潛進某些被邪惡集團侵佔的地區帶出（或帶進）一些什麼，那些並不是與智慧無關，但的確更以體力取勝的任務。

在那個日後曾有一小段時間被笑稱是邪惡肅清日的糟糕情人節之後，世界不可免地陷入詭異且不可言說的權力中空狀態。絕大多數媒體有意識地以變種病毒、群眾恐慌、集體幻覺等難以說正確或不正確的理由大篇幅報導事件始末，對於那些遺失頭腦的達官顯要、社會名人，部份政府有默契地以暴民入侵、恐怖襲擊甚至意外事故掩蓋一切，另一部份則熱烈展開新一輪權力分配。從Valentine的方舟中被救出的那群人，則紛紛選擇將這件事藏進彼此嘴裡，他們或許建立了新的友誼圈或許永不想和這些牢友再見，他們在Kingsman的後援協助下順利回家，閉口不言──暫時如此。

「事實不可能永遠隱而不宣，」在某一次Eggsy好奇想要討論這件事時，Merlin神色如常地閱讀手中記事板裡的報告，一邊平淡地說，「但那其實不太重要，對某些人來說，現在正是最好取得權力的時機，向外宣傳曾經有的恐怖份子對他們的鬥爭沒有太多幫助；對民眾來說，這件事在他們恢復神智的同時就已經結束了，接下來的一切都不是真相而是八卦。」

「但人們總對八卦充滿興趣不是嗎？」

「說的沒錯，Eggsy，」Kingsman的魔法師從鏡框上方注視他的學生，眼神譏諷卻嚴肅，「人們總對八卦熱心，卻對真正危險的真相毫無警覺。這件事很快就會過去的，幾個月，或許。」

一開始Eggsy完全不相信這種說法，但他從報導、從網路、從到裁縫店裡光顧的客人、從自己身邊的母親、友人甚至是老跟著Dean團團亂轉的那些混混們身上，看見一開始的驚慌困惑迅速轉為反正也沒有真的造成太多傷害的安心，那又很快成了彷彿集體夢境式的玩笑，有一段時間，大大小小的攻擊事件、治安危機都能陰謀般地被和「那一天」扯上關係，再之後那個「邪惡肅清日」則不令人意外地只剩無感的淡漠。  
不過短短幾個月的時間過去，那曾經在世界大部份地區造成嚴重混亂的危機已然被人丟進記憶邊角，就連提起都失去樂趣。

三個月。  
Gary Unwin──Eggsy──的生活以一種難以描述卻又像是理所當然的方式逐漸穩定下來，他在倫敦郊區多了一棟劃分在他名下的屋子但他還是住回原本的家，母親對此似乎滿心雀躍，而做為繼父的那個男人則毫不意外地開始用各種彆扭的方法逃避與他同處一室。他在Kingsman得到了一份工作，名義上是裁縫學徒（至少他是這麼對母親解釋的），內容卻是拯救世界，那有時會給他一種奇特而微妙的亢奮感，尤其是、特別是當他坐上地鐵而非Kingsman的偽裝用計程車，混在可能正要出發上班上課的人群裡，看著那些漠然的臉孔，他總不免會想，三個月前的自己是不是也和他們一樣──或者更糟，畢竟當時的自己連一份像樣的工作都沒有著落──，對自己小圈圈之外的世界漠不關心，永遠感覺被世界遺棄而忽視了其實這世界只是單純不在乎任何人的存在。

Kingsman如斯迅速地成為他的生活重心似乎一點也不令人訝異。  
他直接聽命於Merlin，如同其他騎士；他執行最受信任的外勤組員才會被交付的任務，如同其他騎士，但他沒有接受任何騎士稱號，這畢竟不是那種電影。  
當Merlin──Arthur──在會議中向其他騎士簡潔做完之前事件的報告，以及宣佈Roxy正式成為新任的Lancelot時，他也同時向受邀列席的Eggsy提出加入Kingsman的邀請。

「我誠摯地不想把失憶針用在你身上，」Kingsman的魔法師，他曾經的訓練官與後勤端坐王者之座，神情坦然一如他要求他的訓練生們選出一隻小狗。

「……你們是這樣對付所有離職員工的嗎?!」

「不是所有，Mr. Unwin，」Merlin回答，看起來對自己所說出的每一個字都不感興趣。

「別問，孩子，」坐在長桌這一端，距離Merlin距離最遠的Kay前傾上半身幾乎要伏在桌上，他對Eggsy眨眨一隻眼睛，那輕巧的動作即使被半掛在鼻樑上的圓框墨鏡遮掩依然莫名討人喜歡，「永遠別嘗試挑戰Merlin，除非你抓到他的把柄──但那不會發生。我說真的，把這寫進紳士守則好嗎？」

Kay環視現場的姿態無比認真，那幾乎逗笑了他的每一位同僚除了Bedivere，較其他人年長的騎士冷冷盯著他直到那人吐吐舌頭縮回椅子裡側，「我很少反對Merlin的判斷，從現有資料上來看，Mr. Unwin的確具有加入Kingsman的實力，」Bedivere說。

「官腔，」Kay喃喃，聲音很輕，卻讓每一個人都能清楚聽見，「你不認同他的資格。」

Eggsy以為自己會為此憤怒，為那些並未言明卻隱約浮現的輕蔑，但實際上他毫無怒氣，他可以感覺到站在身邊的Roxy非常輕地碰了下自己的手臂就像個無聲的安撫，那甚至給他帶來一絲笑意，「我不確定你們想要我做什麼，」青年聳聳肩，即使看來有些浮誇卻不輕率，「老實說我挺中意這地方的，我總得找個工作養活家人，Kingsman給的薪水想來不錯。」

青年略顯輕浮的語調或許惹惱了Bedivere，他微微皺起眉，卻一時難以在庸俗到功利之間撿出一個適用的句子。

「行動組、後勤部，我不太在乎，」Eggsy在年長的騎士真的說出什麼之前開口，只一瞬間銳利的眼神竟同時從容又審慎，「但我受的是騎士訓練，和你一樣。」Bedivere原本淡漠的表情動搖了一瞬，或許不過半秒，Eggsy注意到了那個正如他同時瞥見Merlin嘴角一閃而逝的笑，他不曉得是哪一個讓他感覺愉悅，或許兩者皆是，「浪費掉，不可惜嗎？」

在一陣有趣的沉默後笑出聲的是Lamorak，即使那讓他得到來自Bedivere和Merlin含意不同卻差不多尖銳的瞪視也沒成功阻止他邊笑邊猛捶那張厚重的桌子，「我喜歡這孩子，」他說，難以辨清認真到什麼程度的雙眼注視著Eggsy，看來友善、溫暖，「拋棄Harry，來和我合作吧。」

之前被刻意忽視的名字因而重回圓桌，Merlin又看了Lamorak一眼，這次帶著些許評估，「Mr. Unwin依然是Galahad的隨從，至少目前。」魔法師最終這麼說，語調平和卻生疏，過於乾淨的尾音不必要的恪守禮儀，那即使不是讓其他人保持安靜觀望的主因也必定造成影響，Kay聳了聳肩，指尖拎起面前的酒杯一飲而盡，他的視線落在Merlin身上，輕佻放肆一如所有時候的他，「你會給他一個任務代號，對吧？」


	2. Chapter 2

「Mr. Walter？」

少年尚未完全變聲的嗓音在午後的陽光中略嫌尖利，金棕髮色的青年從掀開的引擎蓋後探出頭，在看見聲音的源頭時露出稍顯拘謹的笑，「嗨，牛仔。」

「你……還好嗎？」被稱作牛仔的少年站在距離車子幾步之外，雙手勉強抱著一個對他的體型來說有些過沉的紙箱，他似乎在更走近或停在原地之間猶豫不決，「我是說，那台車。」

青年低頭看看自己滿是油污的雙手，和在手底微弱轟嗚的引擎，思考著少年那些不安蠢動的肢體動作究竟代表著他對這整件事大有興趣只是不敢走上前來，還是其實存有其他原因，最終他聳聳肩，以一種令人安心的方式，「我承認我快被它搞瘋了，」他說，聽起來有些苦惱，而牛仔像是為難又難掩好奇的眼神著實逗樂了他，「幫我點忙，把那個拿來給我。」

牛仔停了幾秒才意識到「那個」指的是丟在車尾的一個工具箱，他遲疑了幾秒，將自己手上的箱子放在腳邊，用雙手拖著那個工具箱挪到青年身側，「它怎麼了？」

「我也很想知道，」Walter從工具箱裡拿出板手，一手輕撫油膩的引擎邊側，「或許它真的很想退休也不一定。」

那是一台高齡超過二十的馬自達RX-7，雙門精典車款，只是明顯保養不佳，斑駁的烤漆遮掩不住零星鏽污，左右不同造型的車燈看來彷彿拼湊成套，陳舊褪色的座椅隱約鑽出一股霉味，牛仔在敝開的車窗邊探頭探腦，忍不住皺眉挪到了Walter身旁，「我沒看過像這樣的車，」他小聲說，聲音裡透出好奇和一絲微弱的歉疚。

Walter短暫看了少年一眼，卻不對此發表任何評論，「看來是老化了，」他喃喃，低頭拆下裂損的膠條，「裂成這樣，非得換新的不可。」

「這很糟嗎？」牛仔在泛起些微霧氣的鏡片後小心翼翼地眨著眼，他很想更靠近去看看那些機械，卻不敢在未受允許的情況下縮近太多距離。

「不太好，你看，」Walter指向引擎一角，「冷卻液直接流進引擎，所以才會冒那麼多煙，糟透了。」

牛仔湊到他身邊，一時好奇伸出的手在真的碰到引擎之前被Walter急忙抓握，「嘿！危險。」

「啊，對不起！」驚慌縮手，牛仔整張臉都嚇得皺了起來，「我不是故意──」

「別碰任何你還搞不清楚的東西，」他盯著少年的眼神嚴厲，語氣卻又不像真的生氣，看到牛仔乖乖點頭時彷彿快要哭出來的表情，他停了一小會兒才又開口：「有好奇心是好事。」

「……嗯？」

「我在你這個年紀，可幹了不少壞事，沒一樣是我真的搞清楚的，」Walter的口吻很難說是懷念，卻莫名帶有一種必然的氣氛，「有好奇心是好事，你只是需要更謹慎一些，懂嗎？」

其實似懂非懂，牛仔苦著臉搖搖頭又點點頭，「嗯。」

「那個箱子裡是什麼？」

「嗯？」一時還沒反應過來，牛仔愣了幾秒才意識到他說的是自己搬來的那個紙箱，「是上次的作業，Mr. Dutt要我送過來，還有提醒您務必在下次上課前一天批改完，好讓同學們可以做課前溫習；還有，Ms. Bramah請您今晚不要再缺席教師會議。」

青年差點直接垮下肩但他還是忍耐下來，他歪頭看著少年，一時難以分辨情緒的表情讓牛仔有些不安。他注視Walter轉身走向之前自己放下的紙箱，彎腰嘗試撿拾的動作勉強，他用雙手抓著紙箱晃動了幾次又惱火地改變姿勢，牛仔直到看見Walter一邊低聲咒罵一邊抱起箱子時才驚覺原因，他趕忙上前，怯生生伸手扶在紙箱邊緣幫忙固定，沒有注意到青年湖綠色的眼底泛起一陣好笑，只是那很快又在他輕輕聳動肩膀的同時消失不見。

「就是堆紙片。」Walter嘶聲說，音調像是介於憤慨和自憐之間，牛仔擔憂地從旁觀察他的側面，卻無法從那缺乏活力的眼角和下彎的嘴唇讀出太多訊息，「我、我來搬就好了！」他說，語調高得不自然。

停下不穩的腳步，Walter的視線從少年細瘦的手臂移到他堅定的眼神，「你真好心，」他說，真的放開了原本抱著紙箱的手。

「請別這麼說，」牛仔微微紅了臉，勉力把箱子挪到更好施力的角度，才想邁步又停下，「呃，那個……」

Walter因為他的欲言又止挑起眉，並不誇張的動作卻像同時包含了探詢和寬容，那有點不像牛仔平常看見的他卻不知為何讓人心安，少年躊躇了好一會兒，「我……呃，Mr. Walter，你有朋友嗎？」

疑問乍聽詭異，但少年太過認真的口吻卻讓這成了一個介於稚弱與無措之間的困惑，青年安靜凝視他好一會兒，「有，摯友。」

「是嗎……我不曉得……朋友該做些什麼呢？我對這種事，不是很熟悉……」

他看來太過苦惱，Walter其實有些為難，卻因為想起自己的好友而忍不住嘆了口氣，「如果你不知道可以做什麼，那就聽他說話；如果你不知道自己該怎麼做，那就聽自己說話，他想做什麼，你想為他做什麼，雖然可能到頭來會發現盡是些蠢事，」被少年一秒驚慌的表情徹底逗樂，他對他眨了一隻眼睛，「但人都得做些蠢事才會長大的。」

牛仔愣愣看著他好一會兒，有一瞬間露出了不安的表情就像他一時認不出面前的人到底是誰，但那又很快消退成了思索中的沉默，又停了不知多久，他才小心翼翼地點了頭，「我會……想想，」他在說話間突然想起了手上紙箱的重量，他用力把箱子挪回比較容易施力的位置，「我先走了，謝謝。」他走了幾步又停下，這次他看看紙箱、再看看青年，「呃……」

「宿舍，謝謝你，」Walter說，看著少年點了頭之後搖搖晃晃走向另一邊，「別去其他地方！」他在少年身後叮囑而他結結巴巴地回了一個像是「是的，先生」之類的句子，他目視那個背影走遠，在褲邊隨意抹了抹手指後拎起掛在領口的黑框眼鏡戴上，原本疲憊甚至略帶頹喪的臉部表情有一瞬間鬆動開來，那讓他看起來突然變得機敏甚至銳利，「Merlin，你在嗎？」

『全程目擊你的懶惰。』

「真不愧是你的學生對吧，」青年幾乎全身不動只有嘴唇細微開闔，他悄聲說，幾乎滿溢的笑意在一個停頓後不動聲色地消散，「這孩子很善良，沒有不良嗜好，成績普通，唯一的特點就是家境很好，即使是在這個地方，」他又停了一停像是一個善意的容忍，「做為目標，倒是很合適──如果他真是目標的話。」

『特徵接近，』線路那端的魔法師沉吟了幾秒，彷彿他在這短短的時間裡已經在腦中比對了所有已知的受害者，『他的父親剛投入這次議員補選，呼聲相當高。你也知道，現下的選擇令人羞愧的少。』

那些妥善包裹在平靜言詞下的惡意著實逗樂了他，青年很快地笑了兩聲，眼神謹慎，「我們確定這不是私人恩怨？可能他老爸老媽有沒被我們找出來的仇人也不一定。」

Merlin安靜了一小會兒，青年甚至可以想像位於總部的那個男人會用什麼表情注視螢幕上自己所看見的一切，『老實說，我不確定，原有的權勢體系在那天被洗掉將近一半，從某方面來說，世界已經很久沒有這麼亂過了，在新的權力結構穩定下來之前，任何事都有可能發生。』

「聽起來真像黑暗時期啊，Merlin，戰爭什麼的，」青年輕聲說，語氣更進一步就可能顯得恐慌，但目前還停留在旁觀的戲謔邊緣，「我記得Kingsman就是因為戰爭成立的對吧？Harry跟我說過。」

『他總是不失重述陳舊故事的興致。』即使隔著線路也能清楚聽見那人低沉的噪音突地柔軟下來，青年在這一端不自禁跟著勾起嘴角，「是啊，他是。」

無預警的沉默落在他倆之間宛如一道晨光未竟的晦暗風景，時間就這麼放開他們幾秒，也許幾分鐘，Merlin沉穩的聲音再次響起已平靜如常，『看好那孩子。』

「知道知道，那可是我們最好的餌，我會看好他的，他身上的訊號？」青年幾乎旋即跟著他放鬆下來，就像之前那些空白緘默不曾出現。

『收訊良好。希望他沒有經常拿下手錶的習慣。』

「至少我總看他帶著同一隻，我真想期待歹徒趕快出現，這裡的生活比我以為的還要無聊啊Merlin！到底哪來這麼多作業？小孩子就是因為這些被逼上絕路的！」

『學習總有痛苦之處，Wart。』

「痛苦的部份也太多了，還有，到底為什麼我的代號是Wart？就不能叫我，我想想， _Eggsy_ ？」

『Kingsman不在任務中直稱本名， **Wart** 。』

男人在一個低低的嗤笑後沒了聲息，青年在這頭不滿地嘖了一聲，「Eggsy本來就不是本名，」他嘀咕，小小尖銳的哨音逼得他猛地扒下眼鏡避開那陣雜訊，「操！」戴回眼鏡確認的瞬間他確定自己聽見一小陣微弱、得意的笑，「幼稚老頭！」他暗罵，邊抱怨著縮回掀開的引擎蓋後，沒一會兒就俐落拆下幾個老朽的零件。

「行動組哪弄來這台破車，就算只是偽裝也至少搞台能跑的來啊！」他好氣又好笑地搖頭，指尖疼愛地拍撫引擎，「別怕，有救，我們來看Merlin爹地能不能好心賞我們點零件，你還在嗎，爹地？哈囉？」

『……』一陣沉默過後只回傳幾個鮮明的鍵盤敲擊聲，青年忍住不在這邊大笑，他低而快地報出幾個零組件的名字後滿意地收起眼鏡，即使沒有聽見回音也能知道他的需求或許不用幾天就會出現，一如過去那段時間他曾經需要的一切。


	3. Chapter 3

臥底任務的有趣之處，就在於可以暫時投入另一個和自己所擁有截然不同的人生。

倒不是說Eggsy對自己現在的人生有什麼不滿──他曾經不滿過，但一切在那一天、那個下午，他從警局外被那個竟能裝模作樣到找不出可反駁之處的男人帶進Kingsman後，他的人生就已經走上過去的自己無從想像的方向。

「妳真的不想搬過來和我住嗎？」  
在那個不免造成尷尬的酒吧事件之後，Eggsy曾經這麼詢問母親，她先是驚慌地眨了眨眼，彷彿下意識就看向平常那個男人酒後癱坐如今卻空無一人的沙發，以及不知何時起被各種雜物堆滿的窗台，久久沒有給出一個明確的答案。  
而Eggsy沒有再問第二次，只在幾天之後帶著他本就不多的行李搬回舊家。

他可以選擇改變，在他得到機會的時候，他相信母親和妹妹同樣可以，她們只是需要一些時間。

 

「這次的任務，我想你應該做過類似的事對吧？一定有的，從某個大壞蛋的基地摸走一個核子控制器這種事，不過Merlin說最近這些操蛋鳥事的起因多多少少都和很多人被爆頭有關係，利益鬥爭吧啦吧啦，聽起來很複雜，我想Merlin的頭髮大概會因為老在想這些掉個精光，嘿等等，他的頭髮已經掉光啦，」一手支著下巴，他的右手姆指無意識地輕柔摩挲小指的尾戒內緣，完全黏在椅子裡不肯移動的青年乖乖讓身邊的醫療組員包紮他重又滲出血水的右邊肩膀，敷料裹上傷口那瞬間他倒抽了口氣，醫療組員只因而看了他一眼，略帶嘲弄的含笑眼神就像在說「這就是把自己弄傷的代價」，Eggsy懷疑每一個醫療組員內裝都是Morgan的魔法土偶。

「這幾天請盡量不要讓傷口碰到水，Sir，」那位組員說，動作輕柔地固定紗布後細心為他拉攏精緻的手製襯衫，Eggsy自然而堅定地接手整理服儀，不知第幾次婉拒敬稱、誠懇地道謝，卻在照護傷口這一點上含糊了事。醫療組員在他的視線邊緣站起身，安靜在房間各個不同的儀器前巡了一圈後同樣安靜地離開，Eggsy已經可以清楚知道她的每一個調整或不調整代表什麼，他注視躺臥床上幾無表情的男人，眼角微弱的刺痛遠比身上任何一道傷口更讓他難以忍受。

「我有沒有跟你說過上次我在布達佩斯？那個接頭的傢伙超級誇張！」青年輕快的聲音持續疊進蒼白的房間，層層累累填補了無回應的空曠，「──如果是你會怎麼辦啊？我是說，那甚至不是蜜罐任務，根本就只是性騷擾！」

「他會用下流調情拐出對方知道的一切之後再活生生打斷那傢伙的腿──同時確保對方全程保持清醒。」沉穩的回應響在門邊，Eggsy在為那些冷靜言語下含帶的暴虐訝異之前就先笑了出來，「原來你在。」

「你該先來見我，」魔法師微皺的眉或許單純出自習慣，平淡的語氣即使藏有責怪也驚人地輕微，「我的辦公室離監控室沒那麼遠。」

「他們說你有個會議，」Eggsy聳肩的動作全無挑釁，只是理所當然，「反正你找得到我。」

「在你回來報到後三小時，」Merlin說。青年在椅子上習慣性地移了移身體，Merlin的視線掃過他受傷的右肩又下意識順著青年肢體延展的方向滑開，最終毫無意外落在沉睡的那人身上，他沒有意識到自己看著那兩人安靜了好一會兒，事實上屋裡沒有人真的在意，直到儀器發出輕微的小躁音才突然打破這片奇特的寧靜，「有個任務。本來是Kay的線索，但他分不開身。」

「哦？」

「我知道你剛回到倫敦，如果你希望休息一陣子也無妨，我可以安排Lancelot的時間。」

「什麼任務？」有點被勾起好奇心，Eggsy有趣地挑起眉，「你避開了老骨頭們。」

雖然不是第一次，魔法師還是因為青年的敏銳揚起嘴角，「很聰明，Eggsy，」他的誇獎得到一個裝模作樣的眨眼，他回瞪了他，「可能是連續綁架，被綁走的肉票全是，用你的說法，勢利鬼們的孩子，年紀都不大，十多歲，幾乎每一個在家長付錢之後都平安回家，」看見青年張嘴似乎想要提問，他補充，「沒有證據表示這是跨國犯罪，這些孩子全在英國。」

Eggsy還是紮根在床邊的椅子裡，在Merlin說話間悄無聲息地前傾，手肘抵著床沿，重心落在線條安靜、迅速拉緊的上半身，那是一個備戰姿勢而Merlin毫無疑問注意到了這個，魔法師很輕地點頭，「綁架本來不會是Kingsman處理的事情，但這次有點奇特，這些曾經被綁的孩子，毫無例外都有一個正準備或可能會進入新興權力核心的家長。」

「這麼巧？」Eggsy說出「巧合」這個字眼的方式宛如一個不帶惡意的嘲諷，那口氣太像Merlin而魔法師隔了幾秒才有趣地驚覺其中的相似性，他嗤了一聲無視那句發言，「雖然看不出明顯的跡象，但的確有可能有什麼在運作。Kay認為目標不是那些孩子本身，我同意他的判斷。」

「所以你想要我……？」

「聖陶德學院，」Merlin前進幾步將手上的電子記事板遞了過去，「位於羅伊斯頓維塞鄰近的一個貴族學院，」他對Eggsy喉間那個詭異的哼哼不加評論只是停下來瞪了他一秒，「半住宿制，但大多數，尤其是低年級學生選擇住校。有線索指出，其中一個孩子會是可能的目標。我已經派了一個行動組在附近鎮上設立安全屋，」他在Eggsy快速翻讀那些簡潔的報告時說，「你試著接近他，或者說，看好他，或許可以釣出些什麼，Kingsman的騎士們的確各有所長，但除了Kay，我很難想像還有誰可以用極短的時間讓一個孩子願意親近，」這多少算是回應了Eggsy的猜測，Merlin聳聳肩，「我會給你一個代理身份，暫時替補他們請病假的法文老師。」  
他看見Eggsy翻閱報告的手指停在某一頁，Merlin停了幾秒，「只有那一個，」他說。

「這是Kay為什麼注意這案子？」雖然時間不長，但Eggsy多多少少聽說了這位以不受控制出名的騎士對某些類型的案件驚人的執著，他問，為了手中沉重的內容聲音不自然地輕。

Merlin點點頭，「一開始是。」

「了解。」將記事板還給Merlin，Eggsy左右拉展頸子，右肩傷口細微的撕裂感沒有讓他遲疑，Merlin卻在他幾不可察地皺眉那同時更多看了他一眼，「明天晚上出發，幫我把樓下那個盒子帶給Gracie。」

「停止餵她熱量超高的甜食！」嚴格來說這也不算是個抗議，Eggsy站起身，終於還是忍不住彎身把那其實整齊的被角小心掖在年長的紳士平放的手臂下，指尖劃過那些溫暖的手指又離，他注視著那人的臉，或許幾分鐘，「如果有任何變化……」他輕聲說，孱弱地如同耳語。

「你會知道的。」那就是一個承諾，Eggsy點點頭，視線幾乎沒有離開那人，而Melin不曾催促，只在他終於緩步離開之後安靜為他帶上房門。


	4. Chapter 4

所以，Eggsy現在在這裡。  
一個在他認知中自己根本不可能踏進的學校，身邊盡是些裝扮高貴、談吐合宜，但從行為模式到思考方法好像都與他所知的青少年沒有太多不同的孩子；以及一群比他所以為的更加容易大驚小怪的教師、和他實在看不出有多大存在意義的保全人員。

年輕的特務或許只用了不到三天時間就摸清了所有保全上的漏洞。  
那天夜裡，和他雖然也不算上有特別交情，但打從Eggsy來到學校之後就對他相當親切友善的文學老師Mizuno敲開他位於教師宿舍的房門，擔憂地表示牛仔沒在他們私下約定好的補考時間出現，甚至人也不在房間裡時，表面上不動聲色，心裡卻對事情終於發生感到一陣雀躍的特務安慰了憂心忡忡的年輕教員，又在把她勸離之後輕快溜出警衛定時巡邏的教師宿舍，他直接避開了所有監視器，甚至不需Merlin在後台多動手腳。

「真的，就算只是未經訓練的孩子也可以輕易溜出學校，五分鐘，最多就得花上這麼久，」為了避免引人注意，他沒有換上Kingsman標配的西裝只戴上了眼鏡方便連繫。那輛他親自整修的RX-7悄無聲息滑進夜晚的道路，加速時引擎運轉的細微轟鳴帶來令人愉快的節奏，Eggsy靈巧操縱車輛，油門直踩到底，他呼喚了在他執勤時彷彿永不休息的後勤之王，「要是哪天我退休了就來開家保全公司吧，專做學校生意就好。不過想想真是太好了，這樣我就不用再參加那些教師會議，天啊Bramah那女人真的好可怕，我老覺得她盯著我看的樣子像是她打從心裡不相信我說的每一個字。她怎麼不直接接管安全部門？我保證沒有一隻老鼠能從她眼皮底下溜走像我現在做的這樣。」

『停止抱怨那些安全疏失，Wart。』

Merlin的聲音聽起來彷彿響在他腦子裡──骨傳導的壞處，Eggsy撇了撇嘴角。  
「我以為那些人是花上大筆鈔票請來的，」跑車以流暢的角度疾速彎過夜晚無人的巷道，「話再說回來，要是他們很有用，我們的牛仔就不會被帶走了。」

『這就是為什麼你不該抱怨。過兩個路口右轉，前五百公尺減速前進。』

「你怎麼不駭掉那個測速器？」Eggsy在完美執行指令時喃喃，「要不了你幾秒鐘。」

『我們在英國本土。盡量減少可供追蹤的痕跡是基本中的基本，你需要和下一批訓練生一起溫習基礎課程嗎？靠左。』

魔法師沒有一絲動搖的嗓音聽起來幾乎顯得甜蜜，Eggsy不禁抖了一下，「不知道你還有訓練生，」他喃喃，「行動組？」

『之前損失了部份，是的。』

Eggsy愣了一小會兒，「我很遺憾。」

『專心你的任務。往北約二十公里有一個燈塔，訊號已經在這裡停留了一小時，可能就是對方的據點。以你們的車速，行動組會晚你十五分鐘。』

「了解。」奔馳的跑車無聲滑離小鎮範圍，公路上銳減的燈光斷續劃開車內外靜謐的幽暗，空間宛如一體，Eggsy盯著眼前探入黑夜的道路，不知為何想起了那人平靜表示「Merlin訓練了Kingsman的每一個騎士」時的眼神。

「Merlin，」他說，那個淡淡的「嗯？」響在腦中而這一次不知為何讓他感覺細微的刺痛，「我真的很遺憾。」

『……』短暫的沉默帶有一絲驚奇，又隔了或許好一會兒，那個總是沉穩的聲音才又回到他耳際，『我們是Kingsman，Eggsy，』他說，聲音比他以為的更為沙啞、柔軟，『這種事總會發生。』


	5. Chapter 5

那個燈塔位於鎮外並不太遠的海峽。Eggsy遠遠熄了車燈，憑藉Merlin對地形的指示盡可能把車留在容易接應的位置。摸進燈塔比一開始的預期更加輕易，門口只有一個守衛──那人甚至缺乏守衛應有的基本警覺，當Eggsy不到十秒就把他撂倒在地，他開始懷疑這一切是不是其實只是哪裡弄錯的惡作劇。

「這傢伙是來搞笑的吧？」他小聲說，眨眼間扒遍那人週身上下，一把半自動手槍、一隻看來不知多久沒有好好保養的藍波刀是他身上唯二的武器，甚至沒有多餘彈匣，年輕的特務在嘀咕的短短時間裡隨手解體那把Glock 17，「這笨蛋居然還帶著駕照?!」他讓似乎同樣一時說不出話來的魔法師分了點時間搜索那人的身份，一個就是容易陷入歧途的出身、幾個不算嚴重的前科，Eggsy在無聲潛進燈塔奔上樓梯的同時聽完Merlin的搜尋結果，滿心疑惑。

「我開始覺得這些根本是群外行人了，」他停在鄰近塔頂的轉角，仔細聆聽塔頂隔間傳出的聲響，幾個不同的成年男聲吵吵嚷嚷，從音調判斷應有至少三人；另外似乎有個顫抖的低語斷斷續續回應著那些，歹徒，和牛仔，Eggsy在心裡估算行動組員到達接應的時間，心想如果全是和樓下同樣的貨色，可能在後援到達之前他就能一口氣解決，他在真的行動前停了下來，他的腦子裡有個小小的警示聲音，而他從來就不會忽略那個。

「Merlin，你能看到宿舍的監視畫面吧？」

『當然。』

「幫我個忙，我想知道四到三小時前牛仔在做什麼。」

線路那端安靜了可能不到一分鐘，『他和一個男孩在一起，黑髮、約五呎七吋左右，他應該是……Rosalind。』

「Rosalind。」幾乎同時說，Eggsy思索了幾秒，牛仔不是個會故意失約的孩子，更何況他和Mizuno約好了要參加補考，他只是……「Rosalind的背景？」

『他的父親，呣，」Merlinl微微提高了尾音，那讓Eggsy瞬間提高警覺，「是Sir Pansy，一樣在V-Day時，碰。』

這真的一秒逗笑了Eggsy，他猛地咬著臉頰內側忍住一個噗哧，「你的幽默和惡毒總是綁在一起嗎？」他小聲說，很快地恢復冷靜，「果然也是個有錢人家的小孩。」

『相當。不過他不符合我們之前推測的特徵，他有什麼問題嗎？』

「牛仔曾經跟我提起朋友，或許就是指這孩子。他在宿舍裡嗎？」

『不，在那之後他就沒再出現過了。既然牛仔很可能在這段時間被歹徒帶走，那麼他可能也一併被抓。』

「唔，」Eggsy沉吟了一會兒，他對Rosalind沒有特別印象，只記得是個成績很好，幾乎不會讓師長們在行為上擔心的孩子，「我沒發現他和牛仔特別要好，好吧，這表示我們可能得帶兩個孩子回、」他突然停頓了一下，立時沉下的聲線拉得緊緊，「Merlin，行動組還有多久會到？」

『五分鐘，最快，』線路那頭的男人回應，很快地察覺Eggsy突然緊繃的原因，『煙霧彈，雖然有催淚效果但不會有嚴重後遺症。』

「收到，」在說話的同時青年已經掏出造形如同鑰匙圈的微型武器，他幾步衝上樓梯，透過沒有裝上門板的空洞很快掃視屋內，三個男人，和兩個尖叫著緊靠在一起的少年。

果然。他暗想，指尖啟動開關後直接扔出煙霧彈，Ｋ字造型的道具在半空中劃出一道小小的金色的弧，有幾個聲音驚慌喊著「那是什麼?!」，之間混進了「有人！」或「快、」的雜亂叫嚷，Eggsy在煙霧真的溢出門框之前已經側身閃進塔頂不算大的隔間，Merlin低而快速地報出對方的相對位置和武器種類彷彿他是他身後的另一隻眼睛，年輕的特務半跳起身膝擊撞向趺撞衝來的敵人胸口，憑借重力速度直接把他壓制在地，單手奪下卡在那人手指間的槍枝，彷彿根本沒看向落點的第一、二槍接連擊發在那人左右臉側；反手一槍在Merlin輕快的一句『左旋35度』尾音未竟時準確命中正逃向門邊的另一人小腿，「愛你的動體視力，Merlin，」他說，語氣戲謔，態度卻真誠，而那個男人喉間低柔的震盪透過線路成了一陣低調、溫和的笑，難得不帶一絲諷刺。

「一個，兩個，」Eggsy對被過近的槍聲嚇得發抖的男人踝關節補了一腳，咔地一聲爆響和那人的悲鳴同時響起，他轉頭看向另一側，殘餘的最後一人手中緊抓著折疊刀像是不知該如何是好，他隨手退出彈匣把空槍甩出窗外，嘴角的笑甚至顯得淘氣，「我們可以在這玩一整天。」

「你、你別過來、」那人在Eggsy一步踏前的同時驚慌後退，背後猛地抵上約到他腰際高度的窗口，「我們有、有幫手的！」

「是嗎，」並不是全不在意，但Eggsy依然往前跨了一步，高壯的男人咬牙猛衝上來，雙手大張彷彿想憑體型優勢找到突破口，年輕的特務肩膀以上幾乎不動，側身閃過的下一秒略微蹲身反撞進對方懷裡，那人還沒搞懂發生了什麼，衝力作用下無法即時煞停的身體竟被頂著翻了半圈，他重重摔落地面，還沒來得及摸索在撞擊下不知飛向何方的武器，Eggsy的腳尖已經穩穩踩上他喉口。「這，是舌骨，」青年沉聲說，從容的神態帶著一種宛如天生的彬彬有禮，「往這裡施力，你知道會有什麼後果嗎？」

「Mr. Walker！」

身後牛仔的驚叫剎時把他拖離那股攫住他的一時難以饜足的暴虐，Eggsy很快地闔了下眼睛，輕鬆的神情在他轉頭的瞬間冷成跳脫自我意識的殘酷，他看著黑髮的少年不知從哪裡撿起那把折疊小刀，顫巍巍抵在牛仔頸側，他的手指抖得令人不免擔憂他不會是蓄意傷人而是意外使然，年輕的特務嘆了口氣，「我以為他說幫手是開玩笑的。」

「誰和你開玩笑！」Rosalind就連聲音都抖得不成章法，他徹底無視了可能再多一點刺激就可能真的會哭出來的牛仔，雙眼只緊緊盯著Eggsy，「放開、放開我的朋友！」

Eggsy微微瞇起眼，「我以為牛仔是你的朋友。」

一個很短的抽泣卡進三人之間，Rosalind僵了一下，「那是、我是──總之你，你放他們走，我，我就，」他像是想不出足以談判的條件，好一會兒才又結結巴巴地說：「我就放開牛仔！」

「你是白痴嗎！」之前被擊中小腿倒地不起的男人掙扎著靠了過來，他一手搶下Rosalind手上的刀，另一手毫不客氣揮開少年後緊抓住像是失去反應能力的牛仔，「你放開他我們怎麼逃走！」

「我、我可以跟你們走啊……」Rosalind微弱回應，雖然開了一些卻還是盡可能站在他倆附近，「你看，我可以幫上忙的！」

「幫個狗屎！這些人已經知道你和我們一起了，我放了他們帶你走，結果還不是會有一群條子追來?!」男人咬著牙，可能是單腳站立有些勉強，他硬是把體重壓在牛仔肩上，「那傢伙是誰？」

Rosalind看向牛仔而牛仔對他猛搖頭，「我們的代課老師，」Rosalind說，「教法文的。」

「蛤？」那人滿是質疑地打量面前的Eggsy，樣式普通的T-shirt球鞋牛仔褲，身上的運動外套也只是一般常見的款式，除了式樣過於成熟的黑框眼鏡和小指的尾戒所增添的那一絲老派斯文之外，他全不像個老師只是一個街邊可見的普通青年，但剛才那些動作和對武器的熟悉，尤其是、特別是那份銳利近乎危險的壓迫感……「不可能，是什麼我不知道，反正不可能是老師！」

「別對老師有太多偏見比較好，」Eggsy說，笑意完全沒有傳進眼底，Merlin低語著『一分鐘』，他聳聳肩，「如果我是你，就會乖乖聽老師的話，把刀放下，我們聊聊。」

「啊？」那人一愣，下意識地回答，「聊什麼？」

「Roderick、Fortunato、Prospero、Pedro，每一個都出自會想要避開新聞事件的家庭，」接連的幾個名字讓那個男人和Rosalind都明顯變了臉色，Eggsy微微頷首，無視那人掙扎質問「你、你怎麼知道的？你是警察吧?!」，「我只好奇一件事，你們是怎麼選出他們的？」Eggsy說，明明處於被脅迫的位置卻反而從容一如他才是佔據優勢的一方，他的視線快速掃過或倒地不起或勉強站立的幾名歹徒，看起來甚至帶著歉意，「不管怎麼看，你們都不像有這種智商。」

「幹！」男人的手抖了一下就像他想要馬上丟下牛仔衝上前和Eggsy正面對決，但他終究還是不敢輕舉妄動，「肉票就是肉票，家裡有錢的就好，你不知道現在這些死小鬼有多好騙嗎？」

「是、是我，」Rosalind插了嘴，眼底奇異的光芒讓少年看來帶著一種病態的悲壯，「是我選了那些人，我、我是他們的共犯。」

「你才不是！你就是個，小瘋子！是你自己提議幫我們選好抓的對象讓我們不要宰掉你的！瘋子！像你這種上流社會出身的小鬼只是把這當成遊戲對吧？我們可不是，我們是在拼命！」

「我……我不是……瘋子……」少年哭喪著臉喃喃後退縮到角落，「我……只是……只是想跟你們……」

「你！」男人扭頭惡狠狠地瞪著Eggsy，「你真的是他們的老師？」

「嗯，」青年點頭的姿態和語氣都很誠懇，「法文。」

「那好，我不管是真是假，現在你也看到我們的臉了，我、」男人像是想要放些狠話但又一時不知怎麼做才好，猶疑不定的目光四下亂轉最終停在窗口，他盯著窗外黑暗的空洞，開口時的嘶啞很快成了下定決心的殘忍，「跳下去。」

「你、你說什麼，那一面是懸崖，不行，跳下去會死的！」驚喊出來的卻是Rosalind，半天沒有出聲的牛仔因此轉頭看向他，「你不是真的想害我對不對？」牛仔問，帶著一些期盼。

「我──」

「都別吵！」男人的大吼讓兩名少年嚇得立刻噤聲，他看著Eggsy，這次已經沒了之前的猶豫，「你，跳下去。我不想殺人，你既然知道之前我們做的案子就會知道，只要拿到錢我就會把這孩子放走，我不想惹麻煩，可是你不可能像這孩子一樣閉嘴的，對不？」他說，眼神最終盯著牛仔，「你會乖乖閉嘴的對吧？」

「唉……」Eggsy搖搖頭，看起來幾乎顯得無奈，「看到窗戶的時候我就有不好的預感，嘿，我們不是一直在避免變成那種電影嗎？」

「你在跟誰說話！」

「抱歉，壞習慣，我的錯。」他聳聳肩，牛仔在那男人手底掙扎，一臉驚慌地盯著青年真的慢吞吞退向那扇窗，「Mr. Walter？你、你聽到了，那邊是懸崖，跳下去會死的！」

「這可難說，」他低語，同時又退了一步。

「我、我沒有關係，你一定可以的吧？帶Rosalind逃走！」牛仔猛地轉身伸手抱住那男人，刀刃在他身上劃出長長一道破口，男人吃了一驚，抽開手的同時狠狠摑了他一巴掌，「你幹嘛！」

「放開他，」青年的聲音比之前的任何時刻都更為沉穩，男人並不情願，已經舉起的手這次卻怎麼也揮不下去，「你再打他一次，事情就不是這樣發展了。」

不甘心真的照做，但青年冰冷的嗓音裡似乎有著什麼，彷彿是潛伏的危險或肅殺，男人可能是從本能感覺到那個，他的手卡在半空好一會兒才猛力抽了回來，「快點！」

「不不不不──」

「別擔心，」青年對死命搖頭的牛仔舉起一隻手臂，神色從容，「不會有事的。」  
他嘴角上揚的弧線在夜色中意外優雅甚至洗練，入秋微涼的風吹亂青年金棕色的短髮，運動外套敞開的下擺在翻動之隙顯出海灣那一端小鎮綿延而去直至遠方的溫暖燈光，細小的光點乍看宛如群星舖落地面。他眨眨一隻眼睛，往後退了一步，再一步，他坐上窗戶，上半身已經探出窗外，他在感受到冷風捲過身體周遭時露出微笑，與虛空的距離縮減為零。

而後墜落。

「Harry！不──」

令人意外的哭喊從上方傳來，Eggsy猛抽了口氣，他其實忘記了自己又一次下意識就用這個名字做為化名而他現在無比後悔，他沒有意識到自己在胸口毫無預警的疼痛猛襲而來時閉上了眼睛，那場血腥的屠殺、那顆子彈，肯塔基藍得噁心的晴空，和至今依然沉睡的Galahad──他的導師。

『兩秒，Eggsy。』

那個聲音近在耳際，就在腦子裡的某個地方，Eggsy第一次注意到當周圍過於安靜時他甚至可以聽見那個男人穩定的呼吸，而那幾乎只在瞬間就把他帶回現下，「Merlin。」

『做個撞擊準備？』句尾平靜的揚起就像那人在線路那一端譏諷的笑，Eggsy是在跟著笑了一聲後才驚覺自己竟只因為這樣就能放鬆下來，機械旋翼規律的小噪音迅速貼到他週遭跟著他同步移動，「我什麼時候才能抱著公主跳越空中走廊？」他抱怨，同時伸出手，不偏不倚抓住眼前降下的那截逃生索。


	6. Chapter 6

「我說真的，我都快嚇尿了，Ms. Bramah怎能那麼肯定她聽過我的聲音、」肩上突然的疼痛逼出青年一個不怎麼掩飾的慘呼，他轉頭看向右側的醫療組員，「Doc，會痛，」他皺著臉，雖然哀著痛，動作卻沒有絲毫閃避。

略微年長的女性有些驚奇地看著他，那稱呼幾乎不曾出現在Kingsman而那真的讓人感覺新鮮，「你知道Morgan有多討厭簡稱嗎？」

「妳又不是她，等等，難道醫療組真的都是Morgan的魔法分身？」

「少貧嘴，」笑著縫上最後一針，動作輕柔而仔細，她微微皺著眉打量疊上舊傷的新生痕跡，「我明明要你盡量減少使用右手。」

「呃，是沒錯……」年輕的特務吐吐舌尖，「不過那很難吶，」當你被無人機帶著飛掠半空的時候，有些事就是很容易被本能牽引。他乖巧等待她重新包紮傷口，把某些話留在心裡沒想真的說出來。

「Merlin的任務安排太不合理了，」她聽來就像是個不滿弟弟被人欺侮了的大姐，從旁取來整齊疊放的襯衫而青年微笑道謝後自行接過，她很快地笑了下，「他明明知道你身上有傷，把醫療組員帶到現場不如讓個沒受傷的人去。」

Eggsy一愣，「這是為什麼這次Pu被編進行動組？因為我受傷了？」

「別問我，問我們的魔法師和女巫。對了，我給你用了鎮靜劑，你真的得休息幾天，」她在Eggsy小聲嘀咕「這也不是我自己決定的」時給了他一個可愛的眨眼，一邊收拾器具離開，一如之前那般，不對青年從不肯好好進到醫療部反而總是賴在這間房裡的行為有任何評論。

「我總是搞不懂你們在想什麼，」Eggsy的語氣像是抱怨，但更多只是無奈和好笑，他仔細整理好衣著後才重新坐回床邊，視線再一次回到那位沉睡的紳士身上，「說真的，那些拼命想找出自己存在意義的孩子還好懂一些。」

就像牛仔，像Rosalind。  
Eggsy真的依言跳下後，雖然驚嚇還是準備帶著少年們帶走的歹徒正面撞上如時抵達的行動組員，他們在青年重回燈塔之前就已經紮紮實實綑上那些犯人──出於紳士的仁慈，Pu甚至為受傷的幾人初步處理了傷口。Eggsy的問訊簡單粗暴，或者說，其實這整件事都真的沒有那麼複雜：那幾個人就只是普通可見的混混集團，在V-day的混亂之後，其中一人突發奇想，決定趁著警力必定不足的時候綁走有錢人家的孩子大撈一票。  
一開始會選上Rosalind完全只是巧合，他們關了他幾天，他的母親卻打定主意不聞不問。歹徒們並不真的想殺人又不知道拿這孩子怎麼辦才好，受驚又被母親遺棄的少年則相信自己一定會死在這裡，他在驚慌之餘脫口提議為他們尋找真的可以拿到錢的對象，他的選擇可說單純出自他的家庭教育：越是靠近權力核心，越不希望有超出掌控的消息出現在世人眼前。  
事實上也真的有效，他們接連成功，歹徒們賺進大把鈔票，而且竟真如Rosalind的預測，沒有任何受害家長報警──那不是他們拿不出的金額，花錢買平安更是他們最習以為常的辦事方式──，掌握多個案件背景的裁縫們因為這些家庭背景的敏感性把犯人高度拉抬到疑似恐怖份子，卻沒想到事情有時可能遠比想像簡單得多。為他們選出一個個受害者的Rosalind從某個角度來說無疑是犯罪集團的一員，雖然不管是他自己或那些犯罪同伴都無法清楚解釋這件事為什麼會變成這個樣子，但那的確就這樣發生了，一切都像走在繫於未知的鋼索上緣，他們一次次犯下案件，沒有人知道什麼時候那條細線會突地崩裂。

「如果不是Kingsman介入，他們搞不好真的有可能變成一個更熟練的犯罪集團……好吧，我想以他們的智商，可能性不是太高，」Eggsy聳聳肩，忍不住想起當時看見的報告內容，被特別標註的檔案記錄了一個十一歲的女孩，疑似被綁架後撕票，她的家人沒有報警，對外宣稱孩子急病過世。  
那也是Kay一開始注意到這個案子的原因，她悲痛不已的父母暗地懸賞害死女兒的兇手，掛著巨額賞金的案件在情報網裡流竄，根本業餘的歹徒們一無所知，消息卻吸引了裁縫們的注意。  
犯人們當然不知道自己已經成了被追蹤的目標，但出了人命畢竟讓他們感覺慌張。有人想要退出、也有些人想在最後狠撈一票。可能是因為如此，接下來Rosalind才會選了他真的覺得安全的對象，他所熟悉的朋友，他可以輕易把牛仔帶到犯人所在的地點，輕易說服牛仔打電話回家要錢，如果一切順利，集團可以拿到錢，他和犯罪集團有所牽連的事也不會曝光。

『都是你！』Rosaline雖然沒被綁上卻還是被兩名組員按在一旁，他狠狠瞪著Eggsy，眼底的淚光揉混了憤怒和絕望，『他們已經快要接受我，可以帶我離開了！都是你害的！』Eggsy對他搖搖頭，一句話也沒有回應。  
他們把歹徒直接扔給當地警方，Merlin或許透過管道給高層釋出消息，警察們幾乎沒有多問一句就在他們悄然撤離後接收了那一群頹喪的犯人；比起那些人，做為共犯的Rosalind才是真正的麻煩──他的母親不肯回應警方的通知，飛快趕到警局的是校長Ms.Bramah，而沒有人能真的知道接下來這孩子會面臨什麼命運。

「有時我會想，如果當時我年紀更小；如果把我帶離那個環境的不是你；如果Kingsman不是Kingsman……」青年低聲說，房裡維生儀器單調的機械聲音有種奇特的催眠作用，也可能是那個人規律的呼吸在此時此刻意外讓人感覺平靜，他蜷在床邊那張他慣坐的椅子上，目光不曾離開那人優雅精緻的五官，青年在注意到之前已經半趴下來，手指就這樣靠在他的手臂邊緣，他隨著那些輕柔、穩定的呼吸節奏打著小小的呵欠，在真的想起他還想說些什麼之前悄悄闔上了眼睛。

Merlin再次走進房裡時看見的就是這樣的景象，青年一手支著臉頰斜斜趴在床鋪邊側，額頭靠著那人平放在薄被下的手臂，並不是安穩的姿勢他卻睡得像是倦乏的不知驚擾的嬰孩。魔法師就這樣站在那兒看著他，看著那些包裹在精緻衣料下安靜滲血的傷口，看著他每一個毫無自覺卻靜靜探向那個男人的肢體動作，看著那個男人鼻翼柔和的起伏，和那一縷散下的額髮細緻的毫無動靜的陰影。  
他手裡的電子記事板正攤著這次任務的後續報告，Eggsy提了幾次他依然介意校長Eleanor Bramah，雖然目前還看不出原因，但那的確令人在意──當她在第一眼見到偽裝成代課教師的Eggsy，打了招呼之後立刻說出的竟是『我想我聽過你的聲音，年輕人』時，這的確值得在意。  
Eggsy有做為優秀特務應有的本能，Merlin這麼想，「你該親眼看看他，Harry，」Kingsman的魔法師悄聲說，而那一抹柔軟的哀傷裹著他聲音底層的餘溫緩慢滲入空氣，雅緻宛如凜冬枯枝上的一朵霜花，在肉眼能夠捕捉之前已經無聲無息消融不見。


End file.
